For centuries, various lotions and creams have been used to treat a variety of skin conditions. This is particularly so in recent years as the facial mask has become a more popular portion of a spa treatment. A facial mask typically consists of the application of a thick cream-like beauty product to the face. Since their introduction, facial masks have become a staple in many women's beauty regimen both at home and in professional spas. Facial masks are particularly popular due to their versatility and their ability to be customized with various skin treatments to meet a variety of skin health and beauty needs for each individual person.
People have used a variety of facial masks for centuries. Some of the early accounts of facial treatments include the use of river clay, mud and fruit being applied to the face for beauty purposes. For instance, people have used Dead Sea mud, known for its high mineral content, as a base material for facial masks for many years. In more modern approaches, facial masks may take traditional facial recipes and couple them with more modern pharmaceutical medications or highly concentrated vitamin extracts.
Facial masks are rarely the only part of a facial treatment. Instead, a facial mask is typically just one specific element in a woman's overall beauty routine. Nevertheless, facial masks can be one of the most important elements for cleaning and purifying facial skin in preparation for subsequent skin treatments. For example, various facial masks are often used to clean and tone facial skin before applying makeup. Facial masks can also be used for health and medical purposes, such as healing burns, post-surgical treatment, and reducing the appearance of scars and other skin blemishes.
Traditional facial masks are usually built on a solution base, including for instance a clay or mud-based suspension. This solution base is often infused and may be mixed with other active or inactive ingredients so that the end product is a thick compound which may have a smooth creamy texture. The various ingredients combined can vary significantly, and are often selected for the known, or sometimes even the perceived, effects these ingredients have on the skin. For instance, users may apply a hydrating and wrinkle-reducing facial mask to the skin surrounding the eyes, nose and mouth. In order for this type of solution to be most effective in its purpose, it must be left on for a specified amount of time. In fact, depending on the contents of the mask, some facial masks are intended to be left on until dry, while other facial masks are intended to be removed after only a few minutes.
In some instances, a facial mask consists of a technician applying a liquid or gel covering directly onto the face. This allows the mixing and application of a variety of topical treatments to the skin being treated. In other instances, a facial mask may be created by saturating a cloth-like material with a particular topical treatment. This homogeneous treatment can then be applied to the face such that the topical treatments on the cloth-like material will contact the face.
Often times, facial masks are applied to the user's face, and then covered by a warm towel to heat and activate the mask solutions, and to improve absorption into the skin. These warm towels may serve to activate the solutions; however, the towels tend to cool quickly so that the mask returns to room temperature long before the facial treatment is over. Alternatively, it is often advantageous to provide a cooling facial mask. Currently, these cool facial masks are applied with a cool towel, which when applied to the person's skin, quickly warm up to ambient temperature. The use of ice, while appropriate in a trauma situation, is impractically cold for a relaxing facial treatment.
Unfortunately, currently available facial masks on cloth-like materials are homogeneous across the entire face. For instance, the same facial mask solution is applied to the cheeks and to the nose, despite the significant differences which can occur between the skin found on the nose and cheeks. Often, the skin on the nose tends to be more oily, and the skin on the cheeks tends to be more dry. Thus, some users with oily skin may choose a facial mask with a higher concentration of clay to absorb excess oil, whereas that same treatment has a detrimental effect on the already-dry cheek skin. Similarly, users that may be worried about facial wrinkles might choose a treatment that is hydrating and high in antioxidants and vitamins that are perceived to slow the process of aging, whereas that same treatment may compound the production of oils when applied to oily skin.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a facial mask that accommodates varying skin types over the same mask. It would also be advantageous to provide a treated non-woven or paper backed facial mask. It would also be advantageous to provide a heated or cooling mask which maintains its desired temperature for an extended period of time.